Sea Leaf
Sea Leaf was an intergalactic company that hired mercenaries to find or kill known associates of Vapor Industries. The CEOs were Kerry Kall and her husband, Pierre Kall III. They also developed and produced weapons, but not to the extent of Vapor Industries. They had several outposts on human colonies, and they usually bribed politicians to support their company. They sold their weapons and other technology to the cherovs. Their first released weapon was the MA-0K01, the first of the Micro-Abrasion series. The weapon was panned by experts due to its jamming and weak incendiary ammo. History Formation Pierre Kall III and his wife Kerry formed Sea Leaf in 2160 CE after Pierre's rich father, Pierre Kall II, died from a heart ailment. The business first began as a mediator between mercenaries and clients. After a few years, the company began hiring scientists to research new weapon technology. Soon after their company was constructed, Vapor Industries released their first weapon, the Vapor rifle. In 2163 CE, months after the Vapor rifle was released, Sea Leaf distributed the MA-0K01, the first installment of the Micro-Abrasion series. The weapon was panned by weapons experts and mercenaries because of the weapon's weaker incendiary ammo and gun jamming. Expansion In 2165 CE, the company released two more weapons in the series. The first was the MA-0K02, it was advertised as being light-years better than its predecessor, but the weapon's frequent jamming caused it to be discontinued only months after its release. Soon after, the MA-0K03 was released. It was smaller than the previous models in the series, and it didn't contain the previous models' flaws. The first person to use the weapon was Ione Sec, a volus mercenary who was contracted to kill Luna DeMarcus. Sea Leaf began hiring more mercenaries to assassinate the head scientist and friends and family of John DeMarcus, the creator of Vapor Industries. The company also began selling their weapons to other galactic species, like the cherovs. The cherov species used these weapons to attack the quarian Migrant Fleet. This caused the Quarian Wars, a series of battles between the cherovs and the quarians, to begin. During the Quarian Wars, Sea Leaf released press releases denying any involvement with the cherovs. Micro-Abrasion armor series .]]In 2166 CE, Sea Leaf released the MA-AS01, an armor that was made to withstand the armor piercing rounds used by mercenaries. The armor was made exclusively for the turians, which caused a lawsuit by the Alliance military. After the armor was released, weapons critics cited its poor protection and turian exclusiveness as the main causes for its failure. In 2167 CE, Sea Leaf released the second armor in the series. The MA-AS02 was praised for its improved plating and protection, though the critics cited the company's recent failure as a reason for its poor sales. Afterward, the company canceled the Micro-Abrasion series final armor, the MA-AS03, due to low money and no contracts. The company didn't release another product until 2170 CE, when they finally released the MA-AS04. The weapon was praised for its strong armor plating, which garnered a new Alliance contract. Galactic success In 2173 CE, Sea Leaf released an incendiary rifle called the HPP-1. The Alliance cut their contracts with Vapor Industries due to the fact that they had exclusive rights to the HPP-1 and they no longer needed the V2 Rifle. The weapon was praised by critics due to its high rate of fire and heat propelled ammunition. Critics cited its weight as its largest downside. Category:Articles by Bluethunder213 Category:Companies